Enchanted
by Rockport268
Summary: Lena finds a ring lying around McDuck Manor and makes the mistake of putting it on.


_Prompt: Enchanted_

Lena saw something glint in the grass. She picked it up to take a closer look and found that it was a small, gold ring. It was shinier than she would have expected, and heavy for its size. She looked through the hole in the middle; it looked like it would just about fit her finger. On a whim, she slipped it on.

Lena was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of cloying, pink perfume. She looked down to find her oversized striped sweater replaced with a big, poofy, blue ball gown and screamed.

Webby and Violet came running.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Lena frantically gestured to herself. _"This_ happened!"

Webby gave her a confused look while Violet circled her, analyzing.

"This is most...unexpected," Violet said.

"Tell us what happened," Webby said.

"I found a ring in the grass and put it on," Lena said, holding up her finger.

"That seems like a risky thing to do at McDuck Manor," Violet observed.

"Well, I know that _now!"_

Violet turned to Webby. "Do you know anything about this ring?"

"No," Webby said to Violet, and then to Lena, "Have you tried taking it off?"

Lena tugged at the ring, but it was stuck fast. "It's not-coming-off!"

"Hmmm," Violet said. "Have you tried removing the dress?"

The girls went inside and up to Webby's room. Lena tried to take off the dress, but quickly found herself stuck within the petticoats. "I can't-yahhh!" Lena tripped on the fabric and fell to the floor.

Together, Webby and Violet righted her and tried to help her take off the dress. But all they managed to do was put the dress back on.

Lena grabbed at the fabric in the bodice and pulled, beginning to panic. What if the dress never came off? What if she had to wear it _forever?_

Violet gently stilled her hands. "Why don't we try to take off the makeup?"

"The what?" Lena said. The three went to Webby's mirror, and Lena screamed again. Her usual purple eyeshadow had been replaced with golden glitter, soft pink blush, and bright red lipstick.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off, _get it off!"_ she said, furiously scrubbing at her face. Violet handed her a makeup wipe, but no matter how much she tried, not a speck of makeup came off.

"Arghhhhh!" Lena yelled.

"Uncle Scrooge might have some information about it in his office," Webby said.

"As I recall, we aren't allowed in there if he isn't at home," Violet said.

"This is an emergency," Webby said.

* * *

Lena went straight to Scrooge's desk and started rooting around for a pair of scissors. Webby and Violet went to the tall filing cabinet and started flipping through the files.

The scissors were in the bottom right-hand drawer. Lena slid the fabric of the bodice in between the blades and mashed them together, but they did _nothing._ She tried the skirt, the sleeves, one layer of fabric, two, three, all of them, but nothing happened. The dress didn't even so much as wrinkle.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring…" Webby muttered as she looked through the cabinet files. "Ooooh, a ring that makes you invisible?"

"Focus!" Lena said.

"Sorry!" Webby said. "Although, that would be _one_ way to solve this problem…"

Webby was very lucky that there was nothing at all soft within Lena's reach, because she suddenly had a _very_ strong urge to throw something at her.

"King Solomon's ring...Howard Carter's ring...Charlamagne's ring...Genghis Khan's ring…" Violet pulled out a file. "A mood ring?"

Webby snatched the file from her. "'A mystical ring that makes the wearer extremely susceptible to the moods of those around them,'" she read.

_"Guys!"_

"I think this is it!" Violet said, holding up another file triumphantly. "The ring of Aphrodite. It beautifies the wearer in order to make them irresistible to the desired gender or specific object of affection." She looked at Webby. "Why would Mr. McDuck have something like that?"

Webby shrugged. "For the adventure?"

"But how do we get it _off?"_ Lena asked.

"Ummmm…" Violet scanned the file. "Oh." Violet said. She looked up at Lena. "It says here that it will only loosen for true love's kiss."

Lena stared at her friends for a moment before redoubling her efforts to get the dress off.

"Maybe your magic can get it off?" Webby suggested.

"That isn't a bad idea," Violet said. "But we should probably attempt this experiment outside."

* * *

Webby and Violet stood a short distance away as Lena began to concentrate. She thought about destruction, the dress being torn to shreds and falling to pieces on the ground. She felt the familiar warmth in her chest that told her that her magic was stirring. Just a little more, and…

A buzzing jolt rattled her to the ground as the magic popped in a tiny explosion in her chest. She landed on a cushion of petticoats that might as well have been hot coals. She opened her eyes to find that the dress didn't so much as have a grass stain.

"Try again!" Webby said.

"Try changing the dress to something else this time," Violet suggested.

Lena nodded and closed her eyes again. This time, she thought about butterflies. Hundreds of butterflies, the same colors as the dress to make it easier, flying away towards the clouds. She pictured the dress, and then she pictured it turning into those butterflies. The warmth returned to her chest, and…

_Zop!_ Lena found herself back on the ground, the dress far too intact. She yelled in frustration.

"Nobody even wears dresses like this anymore!" she said. "Why does this stupid ring even think it would be helpful?"

"Maybe if we-" Violet began, but she was interrupted by the sound of Lena trying for a third time.

_Zop!_

"Lena-"

_Zop!_

"Lena!"

_Zop!_

Webby and Violet rushed to where Lena sat on the ground, panting heavily.

"Lena, stop! This isn't working!" Violet said.

"Let us help you," said Webby.

Lena nodded, and the girls grabbed the dress and tried to pull it off her head. They tried to pull it off her feet. But even with Lena's added magic, nothing was happening.

"Why don't we try to take off the ring?" Violet finally suggested.

"I already tried that." Tears of frustration welled in Lena's eyes.

"But _we_ didn't try that," Webby said. She took Violet's hand and nodded at her. Violet nodded back, and the two closed their eyes and focused. They thought about their friendship, and Lena's frustration, and the striped sweater she always wore, and how _wrong_ the ballgown was on her. The friendship bracelets on their wrists glowed blue, and Lena's chest glowed pink, and there was a blinding flash of white light.

When their eyesight cleared, Webby, Violet, and Lena found themselves on the ground. Lena's ballgown had been replaced with her usual striped sweater, and her glittery, girly makeup had been replaced with her usual purple eyeshadow.

"Woohoo!" Lena shouted, jumping to her feet, pure joy and relief radiating off of her like heat from a car engine on a summer day.

Webby reached for something glinting in the grass-the ring.

"Don't touch it!" Violet warned. She pulled a plastic bag from her pocket, and used a large pair of tweezers to put it safely inside.

"Let's put that somewhere safe," Webby said.

"And far away," Lena added.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Violet.


End file.
